


Sweet as cherries but sour as lemon but i still want you

by HowToBeABeast101



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, F/F, F/M, God I hate tagging, Kurama is nard's older bro, M/M, Multi, Nard's broke and so am i, Naruto pulling all the rich men, Naruto's still and orphan tho-, Rough Oral Sex, Sugar Baby AU, good or bad? not sure yet, no beta we die like Jiraiya, this is the result of procrastination, we'll see when i write it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowToBeABeast101/pseuds/HowToBeABeast101
Summary: Naruto is a broke college student that shares a room with his roommates Haku and Zabuza, but when Ino walks into his job with that look on her face he gets the feeling that something big was coming.If only he knew how right he was....Sugarbaby!Naruto Au with multiple sugar daddies.
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji/Uzumaki Naruto, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto, Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Naruto, Senju Tobirama/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Madara/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto & Everyone, Uzumaki Naruto/Other(s)
Comments: 43
Kudos: 258





	1. Maybe he should've said no

**Author's Note:**

> don't be fooled by the title :))))))))  
> see this is what happens when im allowed to post works, hope you enjoy a fic i wanted but no one wrote it so i had to :)

If you were to tell Naruto that he would become a sugar baby? He probably laugh and then agree with you thinking about his current financial situation.

But if you were to tell him that multiple men were trying to gain his attention he would bust a gut laughing then ask you what drugs you are on then ask for some.

This started around 3 months ago when Naruto was rooming with Haku and Zabuza in a one-bedroom and bathroom apartment (They were still in the apartment), the trio sleeping in the same bed and barely enough money for groceries. Haku’s boyfriend, Zabuza, and Haku himself worked in retail while Naruto worked at a retro store trying to make ends meet. 

Naruto had been working at the weird store when Ino had walked in with Choji and Shikamaru. A series of greetings made their way to the blonde and he gave them a 

smile. 

“Hey, what’s up?” 

Ino gave him a smile that made the hairs on his head, it was one of those smiles that told you that she was up to no good. Naruto spared a glance at her two companions, both seemed to be exasperated. _Ino must’ve told them her plan already._

“I have a way to help with your financial situation.” 

_Shit._ Naruto chuckled nervously, “You don’t need to.” But Ino waved off his words, “No no no no, It’s great and a way for you to get laid.” 

Naruto paled, _‘get laid, please don’t be what I think it is.’_ “Ino, you aren’t suggesting what I think you're suggesting are you?” Ino beamed, “YES! You should become a sugar baby, there are many men and women around your age, and even older that would gladly become a sugar daddy or mama for you.” 

Naruto groaned inwardly. He knew with how hard Ino was giving him puppy eyes that he wasn’t getting out of this. The young man let out a resigned sigh that let the platinum blonde now that she had succeeded in her plan. 

Ino beamed, “Great we’ll come by and bring food with us around 8.” 

“Sounds great, now I’ll gladly take all tips you give me.” 

Shikamaru let out a huff, “Nice try troublesome blonde.” 

Naruto gave him a foxy grin. 

  


~<0>~

  


Naruto walked out of the retro store and walked back to his apartment, the blonde pulled out his phone and began to text Haku

 **Snow bunny** : Hey you off work yet, Zabuza is working late 

_Just got off heading back now, btw Ino and the others are coming over bringing food too and got it_

**Snow bunny** : Why are they coming over

_Bc Ino thinks becoming a sugar baby will my financial situation_

**Snow bunny** : 👁👄👁

_Don’t judge there was no way I could say no_

_Everyone will be there by 8 or so so you then_

Naruto clicked off his conversation with Haku and opened up his friend’s group chat. 

  


**Late night with the Insomniacs 🤡🙈✨**

  


**Twinkfox is online**

Naruto frowned, that hadn’t been his name earlier. 

**Twinkfox** : wtf??????? who changed my user

 **Dolly Parton but Japanese** : that would be me 

**Twinkfox** : Ino you fugly slut 

**Dolly Parton but Japanese** : Boo you whore

 **She’s a 10 out of 10** : adijiajajfiojfoiaw its so fitting tho 

**Twinkfox** : tenten noooooooooo :(

 **Square up** : Who the fuck changed my name 

**Throw that chair up** : um is this a reference 

**What up dog im the Alpha** : ummmmmmmmmm 

**Twinkfox** : its song references, yours and Neji’s are matching, and dog breaths are too

 **Throw that chair up** : Thank you Naruto-kun 

**What up dog im the Alpha** : its a song bout fighting 

**Edna’s bob is online**

**Edna’s bob** : WHAT MOST YOUTHFUL THING THAT WE ALL ARE GATHERING AT NARUTO-KUN’S PLACE 

**Square up** : Lee stfu

 **She’s a 10 out of 10** : Neji leave him alone, btw where are we getting the food from

 **Dolly Parton but Japanese** : Irachiku’s 

**Twinkfox** : Fuck yh 

**Dolly Parton but Japanese** : Do y’all think that Naruto would be a good sugar baby

 **Square up** : 

**Throw that chair up** : 

**She’s a 10 out of 10** : yes his name says it all

 **Punchhealrepeat** : ofc 

**Twinkfox** : wow smh betrayed 

**Dolly Parton but Japanese** : oh hush, that’s what we’re going over to Narutos for, to make him a sugar baby

Naruto clicked his phone off and continued walking towards his apartment building, he was getting closer, taking notice of his surroundings.

Finally arriving at his apartment, he unlocked the door to see Sakura, Sai, Choji, and Shikamaru in his living room talking with Haku. 

Letting out a grunt to announce his presence he asked, “Where’s Ino?” 

“Getting the food with Neji and Hinata, everyone is close by” Shikamaru drawled out.

“Hey, dickless.”

Naruto quietly huffed at the nickname Sai had given him and headed towards his shared bedroom with Haku and Zabuza, getting dressed in more comfortable clothes. After getting changed he walked out into the living room and sat down next to Haku. 

“Did you tell Zabuza that we are having people over?” 

Haku hummed before shaking his head no. “I’ll text him now.” Naruto smiled lightly “Thanks snow bunny.” Said nickname cause the androgynous male to frown lightly. 

The sound of knocking drew the blonde’s attention away from the conversation and picked himself off the couch and towards the door. “I’ll get the door” already up and moving. 

Opening the door the young man smiled at the sight of his favorite restaurant's takeout bag in the hands of Ino. “Thanks for the food Ino.” Grabbing the bag out of her hands and opening the door more allowed Ino, Neji, Hinata, and Kiba to walk into the apartment and shut the door behind him. 

Ino spoke up as she sat down next to Sakura “Lee, Ten-ten, and Shino are almost here, they might be in the building now.” 

As soon as the words left Ino’s mouth the sound of knocking filled the apartment. This time instead of Naruto answering the door it was Haku who opened the door and greeted the last of the guests. 

“What’s up fuckers” Kiba and Naruto gave twin smirks, “Why do you have my phone?” 

“FUCK YOU THAT’S WHY” Lee shouted. 

Neji sighed, “Why do I associate with you people” causing Ten-ten to grin “Cause you love us that’s why.” 

Haku hummed, “So now that everyone is here, does anyone have any idea of why we are all here?” 

Everyone gave nodded their heads but Kiba spoke up, “It’s so Naru-chan over here can become a sugar baby.” Growling at the nickname Naruto responded, “First of all don’t call me that dog breath, and second of all how are we supposed to make me a sugar baby?” 

Ino smiled, “Easy, we make you a profile on one of those websites for sugar babies, and then we wait.”

“Can we eat now? The food’s going cold?” Choji interrupted. 

Naruto stood up quickly, “Shit man I completely forgot that we had food, who’s is who’s?” 

This sparked the passing around of food (In quite numerous amounts if the number of bowls Naruto, Choji, and Kiba had.) that lasted for at least 10 minutes. After the food was passed out and everyone began eating then Shino spoke up, “How are we going to go about setting Naruto up with somebody, it seems illogical to let him be put in harm’s way.”

Sakura this time spoke up, “Easy we sort through the profiles, choose which ones we accept and don’t accept. Then if they agree to meet, we do so in public with one of us not far in case of anything going wrong.” Naruto waved his arms back and forth in an ‘x’ motion, “Do I even have a say in this? I can choose my dates thank you very much.” 

Ino sighed at the blonde’s stubbornness, “Naruto these are most likely influential people who have too much money to spend and could probably hire someone to take you out and get away with it. So that means we have to be careful with who we choose. Neji and Hinata you too are gonna be the main helpers with picking and choosing, got it?” 

Both of the Hyuuga’s nodded their affirmation while Naruto just pouted. 

Ten-ten clapped her hands together, “Alright let’s get started!” 

Ino ushered Naruto to get his laptop, which she then grimaced at, “How in the hell do you even work on that thing” Naruto shrugs, “It’s enough for my classes and that’s all I need -ttebayo.” 

Sakura shuddered, “Naruto you need to keep up to date with your laptop, especially if they are for work after you become a sugar baby the first thing you need to do is get a newer, and better laptop for school.” Naruto conceded to the pink-haired girl’s badgering so she would be satisfied. 

Ino pulled the laptop away from the blonde’s lap and settled it onto her own. “Alright!” the platinum blonde cheered “Let’s see what we have here.” 

  


~<0>~

  


After about 45 minutes and lots of….. Colorful language later Ino and Hinata suddenly gave twin shouts. 

“We got it!” 

Drawing everyone’s attention with her voice Hinata spoke, “Hashirama and Tobirama Senju, Gaara Sabaku, and Madara, Itachi, and Sasuke Uchiha.” 

“......” 

“Haaaaah!?”

  
  



	2. I'm sorry......what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Holy shit-” 
> 
> “Yeah, I know….how big do you think Hashirama’s dick is?” 
> 
> “Oh my god Ino-” 
> 
> “God is dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter up yaayyyyy! I wanted it up yesterday but I had a breakdown so *shrugs* hope yall enjoy :)

Naruto stared in shock at the two girls. 

“You can’t be serious.” 

Ino gave a shark-like grin, “I’m dead serious Naruto, this is all real.” 

Kiba snorted, “Are you sure this isn’t some weird fever dream that we all happened to be having at the same time?” 

Hinata glared at the Inuzuka, “No, this is all real. Now Naruto-kun can choose whichever sugar daddy he wants but we are going to give both pros and cons for each of them, understand?” 

Everyone nodded their assent, and then Ino spoke, 

“Let’s start with Senju Hashirama, yes? He's the owner of Senju inc and has a very positive personality similar to that of a labrador. He has a mysterious past that very little know about, sex-” 

“Woah, woah, woah! Sex? Come on tell me that privately.” Naruto interjected. Ino only grinned, “Come on Naruto, don’t be a prude. This out there for those to see- well not really just those looking for money.” 

The blonde only sighed in resignation and gave a ‘go on’ motion with the wave of his hands. 

The mastermind behind the idea, (well not really, Choji pitched it when the Ino-Shika-Cho trio were discussing ideas to help with Naruto’s financial situation, and then Ino ran with the idea) grinned and continued. “Sex isn’t required because how he can be with partners in bed which well be discussed in the first meeting, but you will be payed more if you do have sex. Some cons are that he’s ridiculously busy and almost always has work to do, so you might not see him every week. Hashirama also goes on lots of business trips, you might come along on some but don’t keep your hopes up.” 

The Yamanaka hummed, “I think that’s all for now, Hinata wanna take over Tobirama?” 

The quiet Hyuuga nodded once and took over the laptop and began to read out, “Payments will be given once every two weeks, how much is between you and Tobirama when you meet and if you decide to continue meeting with each other so I guess that’s a pro, some cons would be that sex is required, but for you both can set boundries for each other, another con would be his personality. At first he most likely will be cold and shut off from you-” 

“like Neji?” 

“Shut up kiba-”

“No, no, Kiba has a point-”

“Naruto-”

“Ahem. May I finish?” 

“.....please continue”

“....yes.”

“.....sorry” 

Hinata began to speak once again after being interrupted, “He can be very off-putting, sometimes even coming off as rude, but if it’s Naruto then he’ll most likely soften up. Any thoughts?” Naruto raised his hand, causing Hinata to huff and nod her head in his direction 

“Uh yeah, what do they look like?” 

“........” 

Naruto shrank in on himself as he felt the eyes of the room on him, “What?” 

Neji shook his head and sighed, “How could you not know what some of the most influential people look like?” 

Naruto scratched the back of his neck nervously, “I know who they are, it's just that I don’t know what they look like.” Shino then spoke up from his spot next to Kiba, “It would be best if we wait till after we are all done to show you their pictures as I am sure that we have to take a picture to show them.” 

“Why don’t we choose Naruto in the playboy bunny outfit? That’ll definitely get their attention.” Kiba chuckled causing the whiskered boy to flush. “Fuck you too Kiba” Naruto growled out causing the brunette to laugh even more. 

“Come on guys, let’s finish this up so we can start the judging process.” 

“Ten-ten’s right, let's finish” added Sakura. 

With a triumphant smile, Ino began to speak,

“Next up we have Gaara Sabaku-”. 

Naruto started at the familiar name “WAIT!” 

Ino stared at Naruto, “Yes?” 

“I think I know Gaara, I had a childhood friend by that name.” 

“........” 

“....what a drag.” 

“......The fuck?” 

~<0>~

“So let me get this straight-” 

“Coughi’mnotcough-” 

“Shut up and let me finish speaking-” 

“Damn Sakura that was cold-” 

“Kiba I swear to god-” 

“God is dead.” 

“goDDAMNIT SHINO-”

~<0>~

“Anyways, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, Naruto, you know Gaara Sabaku from when you were both kids, correct?” 

Naruto nodded, “Yes.” 

“WHAT THE FU-” 

Haku only sighed,  _ I’m surprised we haven’t gotten a noise complaint _ , the feminine boy thought to himself. 

~<0>~

After calming Sakura down, Ino spoke up while Ten-ten distracted Sakura with fighting techniques, “Okay we’re going to skip Gaara and let Neji take over with the Uchiha’s”.

Ino sat down on the other side of Sakura, and Hinata sat down on the other side of Kiba while Neji then took the laptop and stood in the middle of the living room (if you could even call it that, it was tiny as hell and barely fit all of them) and cleared his throat, 

“They’re all fucking bastards, the biggest you’ll ever meet.” 

“More so than you Neji-kun~?” 

“Ten-ten shut up.” 

With a huff, Neji began to speak once again, “The least aggravating one is Itachi Uchiha. He’s labeled as a genius, prodigy, you name it he’s the older brother to Sasuke and the nephew of Madara. He’s the most civil one and is less likely to be an ass and more closed off than anything. Now onto Sasuke Uchiha-” 

“He’s a total hottie” Ino interrupted with a dreamy look on her face, causing the others (except Sakura, she was still distracted with Ten-ten about the fighting techniques) to shudder. Choji swallowed the chips he was munching on, “Come on Ino he’s a full blown asshole, and that doesn’t even compare to his father and uncle.” 

Naruto stared in shock as everyone in the room agreed, even Hinata was agreeing! “Wow he must really be a jackass if Hinata agrees.” 

“Yes, Naruto he is arrogant, stuck up as would you say if you ever meet him, would most likely insult you, but he’s got money. Then there’s Madara Uchiha, from what we’ve heard and seen, he’s an egotistical bastard with more money than anyone knows what to do with. He’s also very dangerous and it would be unwise to anger him, do you understand Naruto?” 

Sensing the serious tone of one of his closest friends Naruto nodded his assent, “Yeah, I understand.” 

~<0>~ 

After a few moments of comfortable silence Haku spoke up, “So how are we going to do the selection process?” 

“It should be Gaara” Sakura blurted out, when everyone’s eyes were on her she flushed pink and ducked down, “I mean that’s the best bet, Gaara and Naruto already have a history with each other, and plus two childhood friends ending up together? It’s so cute.” 

“No it should be Itachi” Ten-ten argued, “He’s like an ice prince waiting for someone to melt his cold exterior and make him all warm, Naruto’s perfect for that! It’s what he does.” 

“In that case it should be Sasuke then” Kiba crowed, “Him and Naruto are exact opposites, and you know what they say opposites attract.” 

“Actually dickless should choose one of the older men.” Ino grinned, “Sai’s right Naruto, older men are where’s it’s at, more experience ya know?” Naruto pretended not to see the saucy the Yamanaka had on her face. 

“How about we don’t choose?” 

Everyone glanced over to Shikamaru, the lazy genius sighing at the attention, “I mean that why don’t we try all of them, one’s bound to say yes.” 

Shino pushed his glasses up, “Yes Shikamaru is correct, and if all say yes? Then Naruto gets his black blown out while living lavishly.” Naruto flushed at the implications, but before he could speak Choji spoke up, “One Shino Naruto would have ended up in ICU and two, it’s all still up to him.” 

“But Naruto will have enough money for the hospital if that happens.” 

Everyone howled at Choji’s and Shino’s words while Naruto went as red as a tomato. “Come on guys, plus we still have to show Naruto what they look like before any decisions are made” Sakura interjected, taking pity on the blonde boy (even if it was hilarious). 

~<0>~ 

“Holy shit-” 

“Yeah, I know….how big do you think Hashirama’s dick is?” 

“Oh my god Ino-” 

“God is dead.” 

“Shino please-” 

“No, no he has a point-” 

“Kiba don’t encourage him- also i think at least 8 inches.” 

“HINATA-” 

“Sorry Neji-nii.” 

“Nah it’s gotta be at least 9.5” 

“Ten-ten I-” 

“Alright! Next.” 

~<0>~

“His eyes are so pretty.” 

“Yeah, yeah but come on…..how big do you think his dick is?”

“INO-”

“........at least 8.5”

“I can’t take this anymore-”

“Then leave.” 

“Shino you did not just-”

“I did.” 

“.....Alright next.”

~<0>~

“Damn he grew up to be hot-” 

“What in the fuck-” 

“Oh Zabuza you’re finally home-” 

“Yeah, whatever what are yall doing?” 

“Making Naruto a sugar baby” 

“.......make some room for me this is gonna be good” 

“7 inches-” 

“Wait what-” 

~<0>~ 

“Well damn if they don’t look emo as fuck-” 

“You know that one song that goes ‘hey emo boy’?” 

“Uh yeah” 

“That’s them, 11 inch dick and all-” 

“Oh my god Ten-ten-” 

“They’re more like pretty emo boys, especially Itachi and Sasuke, Madara is more rugged, like he straight out of 365 days, shit-” 

“I-, you’re not wrong though” 

“So who are we gonna choose?” 

“......fuck it I’m taking all of them.” 

“Chase the bag sis-” 

“And that’s on period boo.” 

“So are y’all gonna leave or what?” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um-, that was ride, but Naruto you do you baby. Chase that bag.


	3. Get that head, get that bread, then leave~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How do ya feel whiskers?” 
> 
> Naruto scowled at the nickname, “I don’t know, nervous?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY FOR THIS BEING SO LATE!!!😭😭😭
> 
> To make up for it, here’s a 5k chapter with smut at near the end, and I’m on the fourth chapter.

After everyone left the apartment which also included Narutou downloading the app on his phone so he wouldn’t have to log onto his laptop, and a full on brawl between Zabuza and Kiba that was luckily stopped by Naruto and Hinata (Zabuza wasn’t fond of Kiba because the one time he brought Akamaru and the white dog nearly destroyed the apartment) the three roomates laid in their shared bed talking, 

“How do ya feel whiskers?” 

Naruto scowled at the nickname, “I don’t know, nervous?” 

“That’s normal, you might have a relationship with some of the most influential people and if you do something wrong they could end up ruining your life.” Haku’s words were most likely supposed to be comforting, but only make the twisted feeling in Naruto’s gut worse. If somehow sensing the blonde’s emotions Haku spoke again. “Think about it Naruto, they are the ones paying  _ you _ . They are the ones paying for what’s practically a relationship with you so don’t feel bad, instead feel confident.” 

Piggybacking off of what Haku said, Zabuza spoke up, “Yeah Haku’s right, you should feel confident in yourself. Think of it this way, those men are cars, you're the driver, and all of them want you to be the driver, so what do you do? You test drive them all.” The sentence ended with a wink but the words helped Naruto calm down. 

“Thanks, that really helped me calm down.” 

“Good, now go to fucking sleep.” 

“Aw come on ZaZa, we’re grown ups, we don’t need a bedtime-” 

“Shut it brat, you have classes tomorrow and I’m not waking you up.” 

“Haku’ll wake me up, right Haku?”

“.....go to sleep Naruto.” 

“Goddammit.” 

With the trio’s bickering, they failed to notice Naruto’s phone pinging with a notification from the app Ino told him to get. And they wouldn't notice till morning after everyone woke up. 

_ You have +6 notifications  _

~<0>~ 

_ BITCH GON STEP ON MY TOES WITH THEM FUCKING COWGIRL BOOTS, BITCH DISGUSTING _

Naruto shot up at his alarm and reached over to hit the snooze button but was interrupted, “Don’t even think about hitting the snooze button, get up now.” 

Naruto glared at his phone before shutting the alarm off, “Really Haku?” 

“You need to change that damn alarm sound, its fucking annoying as hell to hear in the morning.” 

Naruto glanced to where Zabuza was still laying down in bed, “Oh fuck off, it works doesn’t it?” 

This exchange was nothing new and a very familiar and welcomed part of their morning routine. Slipping out of the comfort of his shared bed Naruto padded out the room and towards the bathroom before Zabuza’s voice stopped him, “Hey you might wanna come check this out.” 

With a growl Naruto walked back to his bedroom to see Zabuza going looking at his phone. Practically stomping over to where the taller man was Naruto forced himself not to yell, “What is it?” 

Sensing the irritation from the blonde, Zabuza decided not to tease him, “You got some notifications from that app you downloaded yesterday.” 

Naruto paused, ’ already, _ no it must be like thanking me for downloading the app and to rate it on the app store’ _ . The whiskered boy’s thoughts ran wild as he grabbed the phone from Zabuza’s hands. 

**You have 6+ messages**

With butterflies in his stomach, Naruto unlocked his phone and opened up the app. The message icon had a 6 in the corner.  _ Fuckfuckfuckshithshitshitshi- _

“Are you going to read the messages or are we going to have to do it for you?” Haku’s voice snapped Naruto out of his thoughts, “No I’m gonna read them just give me a sec okay?” 

The bunny loving man gave in with a huff and walked back out the room. 

Getting over his nerves he clicked on the message icon and saw the 6 men he had gone for had all responded. Closing his eyes and randomly putting his finger anywhere on the screen of his phone and opening them again to see who’s message he was gonna read first. 

**Madara Uchiha:**

**I would like to meet you as soon as possible, please get back to me soon so we can arrange an meeting that doesn’t conflict with our schedules**

_ ‘Well that wasn’t so bad after all’  _ The blonde thought to himself. With a sigh Naruto typed out his response. 

_ I’m free this weekend in the morning’s, I have to go to work at 2:30  _

**Is Saturday at 11:00 work for you? I would prefer if you weren’t late to our meeting, I have several things to do later on.**

‘ _ Well that was fast’  _

_ Yes that works perfectly, you can choose the location _

**Here’s the address**

_ Is there any way you want me to dress? _

**Come dressed as you usually would when meeting a potential date**

_ Fine by me, see you Saturday  _

~<0>~

“Who’s free on Saturday?”

“Ino come on I’ll be fine by myself-”

“Nonsense Naru! Neji are you free at that time?” 

“I believe so but I’ll double check and get back to you.” 

“Great!” 

Naruto huffed and poked at his lunch, as soon as he sat down with his friends he had been bombarded with questions, mainly from Ino and Sakura. 

“Come on Naruto, it’s for your safety.”

Not letting up on his pouting, Ino tried again, “Maybe you two will end up in a private room and then Neji can’t see you.” 

Neji stiffened at the girl’s words while Ino continued to stare at Naruto. 

With a defeated sigh, Naruto stopped pouting and began eating his food,”I can handle myself Ino, I don’t need a babysitter.” 

Sakura spoke up this time, “Let me handle this Ino. Naruto, these are rich men who can get away with murder quite literally. We only want you to be safe, for our piece of mind.” 

A current of guilt stabbed Naruto in his chest, the way his friends put it made him feel like a jackass, even if it wasn’t their intention. “I got it, I know you guys wanna make sure i’m safe it just feels kinda restricting.” 

Neji sighed softly, “I understand that you feel restricted but think of it as a peace of mind for us.” 

Another sigh, this one softer than the last, “I got it. You guys can come over in the morning and help me get dressed.”

The relief and happiness in his friend’s eyes was worth it.

~<0>~

“-god is still asleep? I swear i’m gonna-”

“Sakura you know he sleeps later on in the weekends cause he has work-”

Naruto heard the voices of his friends above him, and opened his eyes to see Sakura, Hinata, and Ino standing above him. 

He blinked once before letting out a jaw-cracking yawn before his brain caught up to the situation. 

“WHAT THE FU-”

~<0>~

“How did y’all get in again?” 

“Ten-ten picked the lock to your door-” 

“God you’re such a fuckin’ narc Neji-” 

“What a drag.” 

“Shikamaru can you please say something else other than what a drag or troublesome?” 

Shikamaru smirked at Ten-ten. “Fuck you.” 

Ten-ten screamed in rage and pulled out a knife. 

~<0>~

After pulling Ten-ten away from Shikamaru who stood in shock at nearly being stabbed by the brown-haired girl, preventing a murder scene, Naruto finally spoke up,

“Okay he said to wear what I usually would when meeting a date. What the hell am I gonna do?” 

Ino grabbed both Sakura and Naruto’s arms and pulled the close to her, “We are gonna make you look like the true femboy you are.” 

Naruto shivered. 

~<0>~

You’re definitely wearing a cropped shirt, no arguments there-” 

“Ino what are you talking about? Madara-san seems to be very professional, why a crop top?” 

Ten-ten scoffed, “Ino said that she was going to make you look like a femboy right? You should’ve known from the start.” 

“I think you’ll look fine in anything Naruto.” 

“You’re really enjoying this aren’t you Neji?” 

“......Shut the fuck up-” 

“Hah! I knew it-” 

“PUT IM’ IN A SKIRT-” 

“Kiba shUT THE FUCK UP-” 

“Okay damn-” 

“Can we please get back to dressing Naruto so I can go to sleep? This is so troublesome.” 

“Shikamaru I-why didn't you just stay at the apartment if you wanted to sleep?” 

“Ino.” 

“He’s not wrong-” 

“See? Troublesome women-” 

“What was that Nara?” 

“......Nothing.” 

“That’s what I thought, Continue please.”

Ino dug through Naruto’s closet and pulled on a black cropped shirt that had fishnet sleeves that came up past his shoulders like a spaghetti strapped shirt. The shirt had a hole where the thumb was supposed to go when he pulled the shirt on. All in all, not a bad choice. 

Ino held up the shirt so that everyone could see, 

“What do you guys think?” 

Sakura grinned, “I think it’s perfect Ino-pig, pair with some high-waisted bottoms and those black high heel sneakers (That’s a real thing you guys, I own a pair just look high heel sneaker shoes. Mine are all back with a white sole.) Naruto has some light make, and boom Naruto’s all ready for his date.” 

Naruto tilted his head at the shirt, “I think it’s pretty good, I’m still shaky on the makeup though.” 

Shino spoke up, “Some eyeliner and clear lip gloss should be good for your date, if you end up having sex then there won’t be a big mess to clean up.” 

“Bug boy is right, there won’t be a mess and Naruto will walk away mostly with unscathed makeup” Sai hummed from behind his sketchbook that he always carries with him. 

Crickets.  _ Literal fucking crickets _ . 

Choji snorted and broke the dam of everyone’s laughter. Kiba howled, Hinata tried to hold in her giggles but failed and hid her face in her hands, Neji tried not to laugh but ended up covering his mouth with his hands. Sakura shook as she bent over trying to keep from making any noise, Ino let out a snort that somehow sounded elegant?  _ The fuck?  _ Sai and Shino remain stone faced, Ten-ten was cackling, Lee was confused, Shikamaru was chuckling. Naruto puffed out his cheeks, “Fuck you guys.” 

After the collective laughing fit, Ino dove back into the closet with a renewed vigor, Sakura stood behind the platinum blonde with hands on her hips and an amused smile, “You found anything good yet Ino-pig?” 

Ino whirled around to face the pinkette, “Oh hush forehead, and yes for your information, I do have something for Naruto to wear.” 

At the raise of Sakura’s eyebrow, Ino held up a black high waisted pleated skirt that they all knew stopped just a few centimeters below Naruto’s ass. 

Naruto stared at the skirt in shock,  _ ‘they really wouldn’t put that on me right?’ _ . A glance around the room told the blonde otherwise. He knew he couldn’t worm his way out of wearing the skirt unless he really fought against and he really didn’t feel like fighting against his friends. 

“That’s fucking perfect. Ino I seriously applaud you.” 

“Why thank you Kiba, Madara-san may think the same when he sees Naruto as well.” 

**_Oh Goddamnit_ **

~<0>~

“Hey Naruto got any lingerie?” 

“I-yes I do-” 

“Care to repeat that?” 

“Fuck off Kiba-” 

“Why do you have lingerie Naruto-san?” 

“For the last time busy brows, don’t add -san to my name. Also I like wearing lingerie.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Ten-ten why would I?” 

“So we can go shopping for some together-” 

“Who bought you the lingerie dickless-” 

“......Neji did.” 

“AYO WHAT-”

“Lower your fuckin’ voice dog breath.” 

“Neji-nii is that true?” 

“.........Yes it is.”

“Why though?” 

“Why not Kiba?” 

“Cause y’all ain’t dating?” 

“Shut the fuck up-” 

~<0>~

Naruto stared at his reflection in the mirror. After taking a shower and shaving, he quickly brushed his teeth, tried to do something with his hair and then gave up, and pulled on his clothes, finishing off with his makeup. 

All in all, he really did look like a femboy. 

“Naruto hurry up! You’re gonna be late!” 

Stepping away from the mirror and moving out the door he was met with a very positive (coughcoughdirtycoughcough) reaction. 

“Shit man I might have to steal you fro-” 

“Naruto! Lookin’ good man.” 

“YOSH! THE FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE FANNED BY YOUR BREATH-TAKING APPEARANCE!” 

“Lee I-anyways you look great!” 

“You sure you wanna go on this date? I’m sure i’m better anyways-”

“Neji no-” 

“Shut up you fucking cockblock-” 

“Neji he is literally about to go on a date what the hell.” 

“Oh my fucking god-” 

“Watch yo profanity-” 

“Shut the fuck up Kiba-” 

“GUYS! Naruto needs to go now!” 

“Oh shit you’re right Ino, Come on Naruto you gotta go!” 

“Isn’t Neji the one who’s supposed to be driving me?”

“Damn you’re right, alrighty then let’s go.” 

“Have fun dickless~” 

“Sai get the fuck out-” 

~<0>~

Naruto fidgeted in the passenger seat of Neji’s car, which was a very nice and expensive car and this fact only seemed to make Naruto’s panic even worse. Neji glanced over at the blonde and noticed his distress, 

“Naru-chan? What’s the matter?” Neji’s right hand was on Naruto’s thigh rubbing in circles trying to calm the blonde-haired youth down. Taking a deep breath Naruto began,

“I’m nervous ‘Ji, what if everything goes wrong and I put everyone in danger because I put my foot in my mouth? Or worse I end up being dragged into something illega-” 

Neji sighed softly, “First off Naruto when have you ever worried about things that illegality-” Soft giggles interrupted his sentence and glanced over to see that Naruto had his hands no longer twisting his skirt around his fingers but now clamped over his hands as he shook trying not to make too much noise. Shaking his head softly Neji continued, 

“Baby you’ve got nothing to worry about, and if push comes to shove then you’ll just be mine, and that’s not so bad is it?”

Naruto shook his head softly, “No it’s not bad, I don’t want to be you to be just a backup plan-”

“Baby I don’t mind being the second choice. You’ll still be mine anyways and that’s enough for me.” 

Naruto smiled softly at the older’s words. “You really wanna kiss don’t you?” 

Neji nodded, “That would be a nice bonus, yes.”

Grabbing Neji’s face with both of his hands he pulled the pale eyed man towards him until Neji’s lips met with his. 

Neji quickly took control of the kiss and grabbed Naruto’s face with one hand while the other rubbed at his hip. Familiarizing himself with the expanse of Naruto’s mouth once again with his own mouth and tongue, he moaned at the familiar taste of the blonde’s mouth greedily taking in more. 

The two moaned and continued to make out in the car until Naruto pulled away. 

“Why’d you stop?” Naruto huffed at the question before shoving his phone in Neji’s face. Neji blinked at the sudden light from the phone, but when his vision cleared, he saw the time in white bold font:

**10:55**

Naruto saw the look of realisation dawn on Neji’s face and smirked, “I’ll see when I’m done ‘kay?” 

Neji conceded and watched Naruto fix his clear lip gloss, and then get out of the car and head into the fancy restaurant. 

~<POV CHANGE~>

Madara Uchiha sat down in a private room on the second floor of the restaurant, waiting for the younger male to arrive. 

Hearing his phone buzz from it’s spot on the table, he grabbed it and glanced at the nonification that appeared on his screen: 

_ Naruto Uzumaki: Hey I’m outside, are you already here or do I need to go grab a table for the two of us?  _

Unlocking his phone, Madara clicked on the app and went to his messages to respond: 

I am already here, and we have a private room on the second floor. Tell the host that you are meeting with me and tell them the word eternal and they should let you in. 

_ Thanks, I’ll be up soon  _

Turning his phone off Madara looked at the door before turning back to his paperwork that he brought with him. It may seem rude to do such a thing on a first date with someone you’ve never met but Madara thought that it would let the younger man know that he was a very busy man. 

Hearing the door open to the private room Madara glanced up and almost let the absolute surprise and lust he felt show on his face had it not been from the years of experience of hiding his emotions. The young man looked like a god-sent, crossdressing, stunning bodied angel. The blonde had on a short skirt that if he was to bend over it would allow Madara to see the lingerie Naruto had on underneath. The top stopped where his ribs did, with netted sleeves that had a hole where the blonde’s thumb would go, with these shoes that were a mix of sneakers and heels that went surprisingly well together. Madara noticed that the blonde also had some makeup on, not a large amount but enough to catch someone’s attention. 

Madara could see that the blonde was nervous, and god did that give him an ego boost- 

“Nice to meet you Uchiha-sama.” 

Oh.

_ Oh. _

Oh shit. 

Madara was not expecting this. 

The younger’s voice was unlike any other he’s heard, it had a raspy quality to it but still soft and pleasant to hear.  _ ‘Probably sounds better when he’s moaning underneath you, begging and pleading for yo-’ _ . 

Mentally shaking himself out of those thoughts, Madara smirked, “Nice to meet you too baby girl.” 

Seeing the red blush on Naruto’s face was more than worth it. The nickname was a nice bonus too. 

~<POV CHANGE>~

Did he just? 

Naruto stared at the elder (highly attractive, rich-) man in shock, trying and failing to contain his blush. Madara’s voice made Naruto drop to his knees and do whatever the man told him to do-

_ ‘Whoa, stop thinking like that before you get a hard on and embarrass yourself in front of this man. Do I have voice kink? Oh my god I have a fuckin’ voice kink-’ _

“Are you going to sit down or are you going to stand the entire time?” Madara’s voice interrupted Naruto’s internal spiel.

Flushing once again, Naruto quickly went and sat down placing the small purse he had with him on the chair and started fidgeting with his skirt underneath the table. 

“What would you like to talk about Uchiha-sama?” 

Naruto heard a hum and looked up to see the contemplative face the older man had, 

“How about this arrangement baby girl?” 

The blonde flushed once again at the older man’s pet name for him. 

“I work Wednesday through Sunday, mostly night shifts except for on the weekends, I work day shifts on those days.” 

“That’s perfectly fine baby girl, but I am a very busy man so meeting with you will almost always have to be planned in advance. I also would like to discuss your living arrangements while we eat, would that be fine?” 

“Yeah of course, I’m also really hungry.”

~<0>~ 

After ordering and receiving their food Naruto stared at his plate, the butterflies in his stomach kept him from being his usual outgoing self. 

“Are you going to speak or are you staying mute this entire time baby girl, if you’re shy about your voice don’t be, I find myself liking the sound of your voice.” 

Naruto shook his head, “I’m not shy about my voice at all, I’m just nervous, which is weird because I’m not usually this damn quiet.”

Madara chuckled softly in amusement at Naruto, the young boy made him very curious which was a very rare thing to do. “That’s good, because if things go the way I want them too then you’ll be very, very loud~” 

Naruto flushed from the tip of his ears to his collarbone, in which the reaction seemed to make Madara more excited. Not wanting his pride to be shattered Naruto responded in his bedroom voice, 

“Oh really? Nice to see that you’re confident, but confidence doesn’t mean a damn thing if you can’t back it up right daddy?” 

Madara’s eyes widened at Naruto’s words and seemed to stoke the every growing fire that settled into his stomach, 

“That’s right baby girl, but you should know that that bite is meaner than my bark, if you don’t believe me, then come over here and see for yourself.” 

Those that knew Naruto Uzumaki knew that Naruto would not back down and go back to his unusual blushing shy self at the start of the date, and instead rose to the occasion. 

Standing up, Naruto walked around the table and slipped himself right into Madara Uchiha’s lap. Smirking, Madara immediately placed his hands on Naruto’s hips to keep the younger steady (as well as have control over the blonde, that boy was gonna make him lose his damned mind), and gave a small hip thrust to let the blonde feel how  _ confident  _ he was. 

Naruto nearly moaned at the feeling of the man’s hardness brushing up against his steadily growing crotch, and rolled his hips as much as the older man’s hands would allow. 

The raven haired man tsked, “Now there baby girl, let me lay out some ground rules for you. First things first,  _ I  _ am in control not you, secondly, you can only cum when I allow you unless I tell you otherwise, third, try and deny me? Well that ends up with you getting punished, which will entail a multitude of things. Do you understand me baby girl?” 

Naruto keened at the display of dominance the older man was showing, hearing the growl from the man and feeling the man’s hand stop him from rolling his hips, he whimpered out, “I understand daddy” Naruto started trying grind his hips once again, feeling desperate when Madara didn’t allow it, “Daddy please! I’m sorry for being a bad girl, can I please come now?” 

Naruto heard Madara growl low from his throat, “That’s a good girl, go ahead and finish off on my lap like the whore you are.” 

Naruto moaned at the older man degrading him and started out a fast and steady pace with his hips, 

“Ah, ah, uhhhh, uhhh, daddy! Fuck! It feels so fucking good, please don’t stop-” 

Madara nearly came in his pants hearing the boy’s moans and cries. Madara soon let the boy’s hips go and let his hands wander all over the boy. Slipping his hands underneath the younger’s skirt he groaned at what he felt, lacy panties that felt as if they could barely contain the blonde inside, “Fuck you little slut, is what I think it is?” 

Not hearing a response, Madara growled and stopped the boy’s movements in their track, Naruto whimpered at the loss of friction but the older man cut him off, “I asked you a question slut. When I ask you something you better fucking answer, do you understand me?” 

Naruto nodded his head rapidly trying to get Madara to let him move his hips again but Madara didn’t let up on his hold on the blonde’s hips, “Now I asked you what is that what I think it is, are you gonna answer me baby girl?” 

Naruto nodded his head, “Yes it is daddy, do you not like it?” 

Madara rubbed his hands over Naruto’s pert ass, “I love it baby girl, now go ahead and finish what you started.” 

Without hesitation Naruto started his thrusts once again, soon enough Naruto’s thrusts began frantic and sloppy,

“Oh fuuuuccck, daddy it feels so good! I’m gonna co-OH FUCK!” 

Without warning Naruto came, staining his panties and leaking some onto Madara’s lap. The blonde collapsed into the older man’s chest taking in deep breaths and basking in the afterglow of his orgasm. 

While relaxing into a blissful state, Naruto was suddenly interrupted by the long haired man’s chuckles, “Come on baby girl you didn’t think that was it? You got to finish, but what about me? I think you need to give some  _ thanks  _ for letting you come, hmm?” 

Naruto shivered at the Uchiha’s tone, he knew exactly what the older man was referencing, and the thought of it made Naruto’s heart race. 

Taking a deep breath, Naruto slid off of Madara’s lap and in between his legs on the floor, “I’m sorry daddy, I didn’t mean to be selfish, let me make it up to you~.” 

~<POV CHANGE>~

Madara stared at the blonde in between his legs, the younger male was seriously testing his control, especially with those sweet moans and cries he made, and don’t even get him started when he referred to him as daddy.  _ ‘I need to get Izuna a gift, the only reason I did this was because of him’ _ . 

“Daddy? Are you ok?” 

The younger male’s sweet voice broke Madara out of his thoughts, “I’m perfectly fine baby girl, why don’t you go ahead and show your daddy some  _ gratitude _ ?” 

A giggle. 

“Ok daddy.” 

Tanned hands crawled their way up Madaras thighs and stopped just a few centimeters short of the man’s very noticeable bulge. 

Hissing, Madara shot his hand out and grabbed Naruto’s hair in a harsh grip, “Don’t tease me you fucking whore, get going and suck my cock  _ now _ .” 

The younger male moaned softly at the harsh treatment and nodded, his tanned hands continuing their path up the older man’s thighs until they reached the Uchiha’s hard on and began to palm it relishing in the soft grunts and groans the older man made, 

“Fuck baby girl, you need to stop teaassing-oh shit baby girl don’t make punish you” 

Naruto only giggled, “I’m sorry daddy, i’ll start now.” 

Naruto unzipped the man’s pants and visibly startled at the sheer size of the bulge. Madara took notice of the younger’s reaction and smirked, “Like I said earlier, i’m very  _ confident _ , now come on baby girl I'm getting  _ very impatient _ .”

Hearing the Madara’s tone of voice caused the blonde to speed up the process of freeing the man’s cock. 

Finally slipping out the large cock, Naruto gasped, “Daddy it’s so big!”, the words stroking Madara’s growing ego. 

Giving a few firm strokes, drawing out more moans from Madara, Naruto engulfed the head and began to suck lightly, rubbing his tongue over the slit. 

Madara groaned, “Fuck baby girl, come on all the way down you know you can do it.” 

Taking Madara’s words into account, Naruto began to slowly take the man’s large dick into his mouth, causing the man above him to moan low in his throat, stroking Naruto’s ego. 

Once Madara’s cock was completely in his mouth (which was in his throat I might add) Naruto moaned around the large organ in his mouth, the vibrations edging the older man closer towards completion. 

“Fuuuuccck baby girl, yesss-just like that, come suck it harder baby-” 

Naruto hummed around the large cock in his mouth, taking pleasure in the moans the man made, bathing the thick cock in his saliva, tightening up his throat causing the man thrust his hips forward, making Naruto gag at the unexpected movement, exciting Madara even further stoking the hot fire running throughout his body. 

“Uhhhn- oh fuck i’m gonna come down that pretty little throat of yours, you’d love that wouldn’t you little slut? Come on baby girl daddy’s almost there, just a little more-” 

Large hands shot out and grasped blonde hair, taking control of the pace set and thrusting mercilessly in the blonde’s mouth, causing the younger to moan uncontrollably, 

“Yeessss, you love that don’t you whore? You like daddy stuffing your mouth with his big dick don’t you baby? You’re gonna drink all of daddy’s come, and don’t you dare let a drop spill.” 

Naruto whimpered weakly at the older man’s words, tears springing up in the corners of azure eyes from the lack of air, the hands tugging and pulling at his hair forcing to take the fat dick down his throat even further. 

Madara looked down at the blonde kneeling in between his legs and nearly came at the sight, the younger male made a pretty picture; flushed cheeks, hooded tear-filled eyes, and the sight of his cock going in and out of pink lips that left lip gloss stains each time he pulled out pushed him closer to the edge. 

“Uhhhnn, that’s it baby girl-fuck! Oh shit i’m gonna co-” 

That was the only warning Naruto got before Madara exploded down his throat, white hot cum splashing into the younger’s mouth, which pleasantly surprised Naruto with it’s sweetness with a slightly bitter tone. 

“Yeah that’s it baby girl, you better swallow it all-yes just like that.” 

After what seemed like forever Madara pulled out his cock, leaving the head resting on the boy’s now blood red lips watching as the blonde swallowed his semen. Naruto opened his mouth to show the come left in his mouth causing the older man above to groan, then closing his mouth and swallowing, opening his mouth once again to show the man proof of his obscene actions. 

“Did I do good daddy? I made you feel good right?” 

The older chuckled softly, petting blonde hair softly “You did well baby girl, I can’t wait to see you again. Though we might wanna talk some more about this arrangement, if that is fine with you baby girl” 

Naruto nodded his head and stood up, “We can talk more about the arrangement, but can I stay in your lap?” 

The older man laughed.

~<POV CHANGE>~

After explaining everything about the situation (including the multiple sugar daddy thing, which ended better than Naruto could’ve imagined. Madara called Naruto a cock-hungry whore, but that he liked that about Naruto stating that it made everything much better). Madara agreed to meet with Naruto this upcoming Monday, and offered to take him home which Naruto readily agreed (He texted Neji about the change of plans and told it was fine if it went on with his day). 

“How much money do you want baby girl?” 

Naruto flushed as he forgot about the money, the two were sitting in Madara’s very nice luxury car sitting in traffic as they waited for the light to turn green, “I actually don’t know, how much are you willing to give?” 

Madara glanced over at the blonde in amusement, it was clear to him that Naruto had never done something like this before and it excited Madara that he was the first. 

“How does ten grand sound?” 

Naruto whipped his head over towards the raven, “T-ten grand! Isn’t that too much?” 

Madara laughed, the sound sent shivers down Naruto’s spine in a good way, “No it’s not, it’s not that much money to me. I’m more than glad to see it go towards something of worth.” 

Naruto suddenly remembered that man had a lot of money, and Neji’s words: 

_ He has more money than what he knows what to do with _

Naruto pushed his nausea away and looked over to where the older man was driving the car, “That’s okay with me, but are you su-” 

A large hand was placed on his thigh, interrupting Naruto’s sentence, “Baby girl I just told you that money was perfectly fine for me to give to you. I definitely don’t mind giving you more than that.” 

Naruto flushed, playing with the hand on his thigh to distract him, “Okay daddy, I’m just not used to that much money.” 

Madara sighed softly, “It’s fine baby girl.” 

The rest of the car ride was filled with inane talk to fill the silence, and soon enough they arrived at college apartments in which Naruto lived. 

The building looked run down, with severe health code violations, and seemed to be filled with all sorts of vermin. All of this displeasing Madara heavily.

Naruto paid no attention to Madara's reaction towards his place of residence and leaned over the console to give the man a quick peck on the cheek and slid out the car door. 

“Bye daddy, see you Monday.” 

“Bye baby girl.” 

Madara watched as Naruto walked into the building, sighing to himself Madara thought,  _ ‘I definitely going to do something about his living situation, he is not staying here’ _ . 

  
  



	4. question-

Would y’all like it if I decided to do a chat fic that goes along with this story? Like for example I would make a seperate story solely for texting (some would still be included in here though!) that would add more narratives and background to the story. Comment what y’all think, also my laptop broke so I’m trying to get that replaced so it make take a while to get the next chapter out.

See y’all soon~


End file.
